This invention relates to paint roller shields and, more particularly, to an improved splatter shield having an adjustment means which will not become clogged with paint and which allows a user to orient the shield about a paint roller without touching the shield proper.
Splatter associated with roller painting can be significantly reduced or at least confined by a paint roller splatter shield. Accordingly, various devices have been proposed in the prior art for shielding a user or surrounding surfaces from paint splatter.
Although assumably effective in operation, such known devices exhibit various functional limitations. Some forms of the splatter shield, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,529, 3,748,683, and 4,063,325 to Cooke, Smith, and Lizak, respectively, are not easily adaptable to all conventional paint rollers. Another variation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,362 to Kolb which is adjustable by grasping and rotating the shield itself to a desired position. However, as paint accumulates on the edges of the paint shield, either from splatter during use or while repeatedly loading the roller in a paint tray, a user's hands become fouled with paint while adjusting the position of the shield. Further, most adjustable splatter shield devices have adjustment mechanisms located on or near the end caps of a paint roller. The adjustment mechanisms thereby become clogged with paint while repeatedly loading the roller in a paint tray, particularly if the shield is not thoroughly cleaned following each use.
It is therefore desirable to have an improved paint roller splatter shield which can be oriented about any conventional offset arm paint roller without a user touching any portion of the shield during adjustment. It is also desirable to have an improved splatter shield having adjustment means which will not become clogged during paint rolling or loading of the roller.